Perfect
by Kony Spring
Summary: "Kise ha estado enamorado de Aomine desde el primer momento, pero, a fin de conservar su amistad, jamás le confesó sus sentimientos. Después del cambio de Aomine, Kise se propuso traerlo de vuelta. Finalmente, cuando no fue él quien lo logró, se da cuenta de que Aomine jamás lo necesito en su vida". Eso es en lo que se basa la historia, no de lo que trata, no confundir :3
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Ho-Hola... ¡Lo siento mucho! Se que aún no he subido el otro capítulo de "My Dream", pero es sólo que no he podido inspirarme, y no es la idea subir cualquier estupidez que se me venga a la mente como para rellenar, sería decepcionante u.u Ahora, este fic surgió de la nada, como que tenía miles de idea que no tenían nada que ver unas con otras y las fui anotando en mi cuadernito conforme se me ocurrían y, después de releerlas, traté de juntarlas y terminó en esto, luego sólo tuve que adaptarlo al AoKise :3 Espero y les guste~

**Advertencias: **Drama, Angst, cambio continuo de narradores, así que hay una gran probabilidad de que se pierdan en algún punto de la historia, pero tengan paciencia y lean lentamente.

_Enjoy~_

** ㊅ ═**

Mi corazón late a mil por segundo, siento que en cualquier momento se detendrá por completo y eso me aterra.

El ruido que hacen los automóviles en las calles, los motores rugiendo, la bocinas gritando; todo me da vueltas en la cabeza, siento náuseas y una presión en el pecho y en el estómago.

Mi respiración esta agitada, quizá esta sea la primera vez que me he sentido tan cansado en toda mi vida, pero continúo corriendo, no puedo detenerme, no me lo perdonaría.

"_Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun pregunta si hoy irás a jugar basquetbol con nosotros"_

"_Por supuesto que sí, Tetsu. Darle una paliza a ese tipo es más divertido de lo que parece"_

"_¿Estás seguro? Pensé que tenías un compromiso con Kise-kun"_

"_¿Kise? Olvídalo, le diré que tengo algo importante que hacer y ya. Seguro lo entenderá, siempre lo hace"_

"_No deberías hacer eso, Aomine-kun. Sabes, Kise-kun no siempre aceptará tus excusas"_

"_Cállate Tetsu, siempre las ha aceptado, una más no le hará daño"_

"_De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, Aomine-kun"_

Los ojos me arden, siento como las lágrimas quieren caer, pero si las dejo, estoy seguro de que perderé todas mis fuerzas; aunque, siendo sincero, hace ya tiempo que agoté toda mi reserva.

"_¿Aominecchi?"_

"_Hola, Kise"_

"_¡Justo a tiempo! Te iba a llamar para preguntarte a qué hora nos vamos a juntar hoy. Verás, yo termino mi trabajo cerca de las cuatro, así que pensé-"_

"_Ah, lo siento, no podré ir hoy"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Tengo algo importante que hacer, así que no podré ir a jugar básquet contigo"_

"_Pero… Tú dijiste que hoy es tu día libre… Y yo-"_

"_Ya te dije que surgió algo, no seas molesto. Jugaré contigo otro día"_

"_Ah… De acuerdo…"_

Verifico la hora en mi celular cada cinco segundos, pero cinco segundos para mí parecen ser mucho más en tiempo real. La hora pasa tan rápido, es como si estuviera tratando de alcanzarla, pero mis piernas no pueden ir tan rápido. Es frustrante, doloroso, agotador. ¿Siempre fue así para ti?

"_Kise-kun"_

"_¡Kurokocchi! Que sorpresa, ¿cómo estás?"_

"_Estoy bien, gracias. Oye, Kise-kun, ¿pasó algo con Aomine-kun?"_

"… _¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kurokocchi? No ha pasado na-"_

"_-¡Oye, Tetsu! Date prisa, me estoy aburriendo-"_

"… _¿Aominecchi?"_

"_Kagami-kun lo invitó a jugar básquet con nosotros hoy… Kise-kun, ¿estás bien?"_

"… _Ah… Sí, estoy bien…"_

"_Kise-kun, quizá quieras-"_

"_Kurokocchi, lo siento, pero estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos"_

"… _De acuerdo"_

"_Adiós"_

Los semáforos en rojo son lo peor del mundo, y pareciera que justamente el día de hoy conspiraran en mi contra todas la fuerzas existentes para hacer del rojo el color favorito de las calles y así impedirme llegar a ese lugar. No puedo dejar que suceda, necesito hablar con él. ¿Qué con esto basta? ¡Y una mierda! No es suficiente…

"_Aominecchi, tu sabes bien que te he estado tratando de alcanzar desde hace ya algunos años, pero siempre que creo poder llegar a ti, tú te escapas de mi alcance. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en ese partido de la Winter Cup? ¿Eso de que dejaría de admirarte? Lo siento, mentí. O bueno, quizá no tanto, lo que siento ahora no es simple admiración como tal"_

Siento que ya no puedo respirar, debo verme ridículo, se lo cobraré bien caro una vez que lo alcance. Lo obligaré a jugar básquet conmigo un día entero, luego será él quien pague la comida, juro que comeré como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida, será el doble de lo que Kagami suele comer; luego iremos a una fiesta, tomaré hasta quedar inconsciente y será él quien tenga que cargarme hasta su casa para después dejarme durmiendo en su cama mientras él duerme en el sofá. Ya lo verá, todo volverá a ser normal, como antes… ¿Alguna vez fue así?

"_La verdad, quería despedirme, porque me di cuenta de que por mucho que intentara, el hecho de que no soy necesario en tu vida jamás cambiará. No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente – Aunque no creo que estés preocupado por eso – pero no porque lo entienda voy a poder vivir recordándomelo a diario"_

Te crees innecesario, pero eso no es verdad. Te necesito, más de lo que crees, sé que en algún momento lo dije, o por lo menos lo demostré… ¿O me equivoco? ¿Tanto mal te hice, que ahora piensas de esa forma?

Ahora, mientras espero mi turno en esta larga fila, puedo pensar claramente en todo lo que ha sucedido en este último tiempo. Ahora, mientras ignoro por completo el parloteo de las demás personas que también están esperando su turno, me doy cuenta de que debí haber tomado esta decisión hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

"_Cuídate, ¿sí? No le causes muchos problemas a Momoicchi"_

Pero esta no es la forma correcta, tenemos que conversar esto con más calma, en persona, juntos. Sé que podremos encontrar una solución, lo que sea, por favor, ya no puedo correr más.

"_Gracias, y lo siento"_

Porque soy un cobarde, pero para mí, esta es la única forma de liberarme y olvidar. Aunque jamás seré capaz de olvidar todo.

La fila avanza lentamente, un par de personas más y llegará mi turno.

"_En fin, esta será la última vez que hable contigo en algún tiempo, y a pesar de que quisiera continuar, tu probablemente ya estés aburrido de tanto palabrerío"_

Deberías haber seguido, deberías haber hablado conmigo, solo un poco más.

Finalmente puedo pasar a través de las grandes puertas transparentes que se abren de forma automática cuando me detengo frente a ellas durante apenas un segundo. Paseo mi vista de forma apresurada por todo el lugar, no te veo. Siento pánico, no puedo evitarlo, empiezo a correr nuevamente.

"_Adiós, Aominecchi"_

Ya estoy sentado en el cómodo asiento de cuero. Suspiro. Veo a través de la ventada una larga calle pavimentada, empiezo a moverme. Aprieto mis puños con fuerza, ya no hay vuelta atrás, se cierra un capítulo de mi vida y se abre uno nuevo, lejos de él.

"_-Kise Ryouta"_

Una voz lo anuncia por el altoparlante, mi corazón se detiene al igual que mis piernas, mi vista viaja a lo lejos, viendo ese gran objeto ruidoso a través del cristal que hay como pared. Inevitablemente, mis puños viajan con rapidez y golpean con fuerza el cristal, me tiemblan las piernas, no puedo sostener mi propio peso y caigo de rodillas.

"_PD: Volvamos a jugar básquet algún día, ¿sí?"_

No puedo contener las lágrimas que ahora caen descontroladas, humedeciendo mis mejillas. Muerdo mi labio inferior en un intento de reprimir los sollozos que conlleva el llanto, pero lo único que logro es sentir un leve sabor metálico en la lengua y el paladar; no duele, ese pequeño corte no se compara a la presión que siento en mi pecho. Un frío insoportable me recorre el cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sólo quiero que se detenga, pero mientras más deseo eso, más lágrimas caen desde mi ojos, y más me duele.

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así?..."_

Cierro mis ojos mientras me acomodo en el asiento, recostándome de una forma en la que pueda quedarme dormido. El ambiente se mantiene en relativo silencio, si no fuera por las voces que se escuchan de vez en cuando, mayormente provenientes de mujeres, y por el continuo ruido que viene de la gran máquina. Suspiro, creo que ese vacío que siento en el pecho no podré quitarlo tan fácilmente.

Sé la respuesta, sé que es mi culpa. Prometo cambiar, haré hasta lo imposible por cambiar, prometo que no volveré a herirte.

Aprieto fuertemente mi puño derecho, arrugando el trozo de papel, húmedo por las lágrimas, que encontré en la mañana dentro de mi buzón.

Sé que no soy perfecto, sé que mi personalidad no es la mejor, sé que puedo ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, sé muy bien que en lo único que soy bueno es en el basquetbol.

Nadie es perfecto, eso lo tengo claro, yo tampoco lo soy, pero me hubiera gustado sentir que lo intentaba, me hubiera gustado que por lo menos me hiciera creer – Aunque fuera una simple farsa – que se preocupaba por mí, por lo menos un poco.

Las lágrimas no se detienen, siento que me hundo poco a poco en un oscuro agujero de que no puedo salir si no está él.

Quiero decirle lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, pedirle que me perdone, pero me resigno y me pongo de pie sin molestarme en secar mis lágrimas. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No puedo reprimir las ganas de llorar, no ahora que todo ha quedado atrás, no después de años aguantando a solas estos sentimientos sin poder expresarlos como es debido, todo por miedo a salir aún más herido. Me doy vuelta sobre mi asiento, quedando de frente hacia la ventana para que así nadie pueda ver mi rostro, de todas formas, parece que estoy dormido. No es la primera vez que me encuentro sobre uno de estos asientos, pero el solo hecho de pensar en que esta vez no volveré a sentarme en uno igual a estos dentro de una semana, tras haber terminado mi trabajo, me produce ganas de vomitar.

Salió del edificio, allí lo esperaban sus amigos, igualmente tristes, se notaba en sus rostros, pero había algo que él no tenía. En ese momento se dio cuenta.

"_Lo sabían…"_

No había sido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación ligeramente susurrada, una pequeña frase que se disipó con el viento, pero cuyo significado fue percibido perfectamente por los demás.

"_Les dijo a ustedes. Soy el único que no sabía nada acerca de esto. ¿Por qué?"_

_-¿Tanto me odia?- _Pensó para sí. Ese solo hecho había generado millones de preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas, pero que él sabía, no obtendría respuesta alguna.

Pero por sobre todo, había una duda que sí debía ser aclarada, y que por el cambio en las expresiones de sus compañeros, fue completamente evidente cual era la respuesta.

"_¿Tanto daño le hice?"_

Sí, cada vez que Aomine decía: _-Kise entenderá, siempre lo hace- _Kise entendía; entendía que sus esfuerzos por acercarse a esa persona eran completamente inútiles. Porque si no fuera porque él estaba siempre pendiente de arreglar encuentros, de mandarle mensajes de texto, de hacerle llamadas o de regalarle una visita sorpresa yéndolo a buscar a su instituto para luego jugar un par de horas al básquet, su relación se habría visto rota hacer varios años atrás.

Pero, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?... Nada, porque para intentar reparar aunque fuera un poco el daño que le hizo, ya era tarde.

Kise se había ido.

"_Querido Aominecchi:_

_Probablemente estés pensando algo así como: "¿Una carta? ¿Por qué demonios no me dice lo que tenga que decirme a la cara? ¡Vivimos a un par de casas de distancia!". Bueno, en realidad, quizá ni siquiera te hayas dado cuenta de eso último, pero no importa, de verdad._

_Verás, la razón por la que te estoy escribiendo esto – Porque he de admitir que no tenía planeado hacerlo en un principio – es porque siento que si no cierro ahora este capítulo de mi vida como corresponde, no podré hacerlo nunca._

_Aominecchi, tu sabes bien que te he estado tratando de alcanzar desde hace ya algunos años, pero siempre que creo poder llegar a ti, tú te escapas de mi alcance. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en ese partido de la Winter Cup? ¿Eso de que dejaría de admirarte? Lo siento, mentí. O bueno, quizá no tanto, lo que siento ahora no es simple admiración como tal._

_De acuerdo, iré directo al grano, ya que quizá te esté aburriendo. Te amo, y no, no voy a pedirte que seas mi novio o que salgas conmigo o cosas por el estilo; aunque he de decirte que no le encuentro nada de raro a esto, salvo por el hecho de que ambos somos hombres, creo que es lo más normal del mundo._

_La verdad, quería despedirme, porque me di cuenta de que por mucho que intentara, el hecho de que no soy necesario en tu vida jamás cambiará. No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente – Aunque no creo que estés preocupado por eso – pero no porque lo entienda voy a poder vivir recordándomelo a diario._

_Es por eso que te escribí esto, probablemente yo ya esté en el aeropuerto en estos momentos._

_Cuídate, ¿sí? No le causes muchos problemas a Momoicchi._

_Hay una última cosa que quiero decir._

_Gracias, y lo siento._

_En fin, esta será la última vez que hable contigo en algún tiempo, y a pesar de que quisiera continuar, tú probablemente ya estés aburrido de tanto palabrerío._

_Adiós, Aominecchi._

_ -Kise Ryouta_

_PD: Volvamos a jugar básquet algún día, ¿sí?_

** ㊅ ═**

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.

No se preocupen por mi otro fic, lo continuaré, de eso no hay duda, pero debo asegurarme de que el siguiente capítulo sea algo decente, por lo menos :)

_Matta ne~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **Bueno, no tenía planeado hacer un segundo capítulo a esta fic... Pero este fue el resultado luego de una extremadamente aburrida jornada escolar :) De verdad, ¿A quién se le ocurre poner dos horas de matemáticas y una hora de lenguaje seguidas? Sin mencionar que después tengo filosofía y no hacemos nada, así que verán, leí sus comentarios y, por hacerles en el gusto a las tres personitas que me comentaron, empecé a escribir esto, ojalá les guste :3

**Agradecimientos: **A mis maravillosos profesores, por no hacer nada productivo en clases y así darme tiempo para escribir.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo va especialmente dirigido a las tres personas que comentaron el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo.

**Advertencias: **Angst, ruptura temporal y alternancia de narradores, aunque he de decir que no esta tan complicado de leer como el primer capítulo.

_Enjoy~_

**_|º¨`Aoki´¨º|_**

"_A las 8:00 am comienza la sesión fotográfica"_

Abro mis ojos debido a la molesta luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas, me siento cansado, todo el cuerpo me pesa, la cabeza me da vueltas y tengo un nudo en el estómago que me provoca náuseas.

Me incorporo y me siento sobre la cama, tallo mis ojos, pestañeo un par de veces y, tras lograr acostumbrar mi vista a la claridad de la habitación, me doy un par de segundos para pasearla por mis alrededores, deteniéndome en una figura morena que me miraba fijamente desde la puerta.

Sonrío, él también lo hace. Se acerca a mí y posa su mano en mi mejilla, su tacto es gentil, cálido. Mis sentidos se impregnan con su aroma, su calor, su todo; se siente realmente bien. Poco a poco me voy olvidando se las sensaciones que tenía en un principio, el nudo en mi estómago de disipa y el cansancio de mi cuerpo parece no haber estado nunca.

Acerca su rostro al mío, una ola de calor sube hasta mis mejillas, escucho como él se ríe, quiero protestar, pero no puedo, algo me impide hacerlo, son sus labios. Todas mis quejas se esfuman en esos cinco segundos que dura el beso, casto, puro, un leve roce cargado de amor. Él se incorpora y me ayuda a hacer lo mismo, invitándome a bajar para desayunar, acepto, sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro en ningún momento.

Ninguno ha dicho palabra hasta ahora, el silencio era cómodo, acogedor, creo que si rompo con este hechizo la imagen que tengo en frente se romperá en miles de pedazos y volveré a la realidad, a esa cruel realidad de la que tengo vagos recuerdos, una realidad en la que me encuentro lejos de esta persona, una realidad que desapareció en el momento mismo en el que abrí mis ojos para verle a él y me aterra, me aterra el pensar en vivir mi vida sin él a mi lado.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, el desayuno estaba servido, el café caliente, las tostadas con mantequilla, algo simple, hecho por él. Comemos a gusto, cruzando miradas fugaces de vez en cuando, manteniendo la mirada durante un par de segundos para luego sonreír y fijar nuestra vista en algún otro lado. Su sonrisa, creí que jamás podría volver a verla, luego de haberme despedido en mi sueño pensé que ese era el final.

"_Ryouta…"_

Finalmente oigo su voz, no cabe duda alguna, es él, pronunciando mi nombre con esa voz grave que tanto ansío. Alzo mi vista hasta mirarle de frente, las arrugas que antes se dibujaban en su rostro son ahora inexistentes, dotándolo de un aura casi angelical.

"_Te amo"_

Cambio de luces, un poco de maquillaje y una nueva tenida. Cerca de treinta personas corriendo de un lado a otro haciendo los preparativos para la sesión, que de por sí ya había comenzado. Él no se inmuta, sólo sonríe, esa sonrisa de superestrella que todos conocen y aclaman, una sonrisa cotizada en millones de dólares y que cualquiera ansiaría tener para sí.

Órdenes, señales, halagos y el flash.

"_Fotografía nº 1"_

Si pensaba que mi vida sería perfecta con tan sólo tenerlo a mi lado, ahora no sé qué pensar. Toda su persona parece estar hecha para complementarme y he caído en la cuenta de que esta es mi realidad, este es el mundo real, no puede ser de otra forma y lo confirmo cuando siento esos fuertes brazos rodearme por la espalda mientras lavo la vajilla. Mi corazón se acelera y una sensación extraña me recorre de pies a cabeza, extraña y reconfortante, el sentir el calor que irradia su cuerpo me relaja, luego sentir sus labios viajar de forma traviesa por mi cuerpo hace que me tense, después el cómo afianza un poco más su agarre hace que me relaje nuevamente.

Es un juego, uno en donde soy participe, pero inevitablemente estoy destinado a perder, no porque fuese él quien lo decidiera, sino porque estoy dispuesto a darme a la derrota con tal de que estas sensaciones tan contradictorias no se detengan.

Como puedo termino de lavar la vajilla y le escucho reír nuevamente, trato de preguntar qué ocurre, pero me veo acallado por un gemido que escapa de mi garganta al sentir como muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

"_Te amo"_

Él posa, el otro ajusta la luz, la chica está preparada para cuando le den la señal, la otra chica ya está ordenando las prendas con las que se ha de vestir él después de que terminen esta escena, la modelo ya ha llegado al estudio y observa con atención, algunos invitados comentan con entusiasmo el profesionalismo de cada persona dentro de esa habitación, pero por sobre todo, la atención está cien por ciento centrada en él.

Sonríe, cierra un ojo, se muerde el labio en un gesto sensual acorde al producto que está queriendo vender, se sube un poco la camisa de forma intencionada, mostrando un trozo de su abdomen bien formado, elogios y el flash.

"_Fotografía nº 2"_

Su aliento en mi cuello me pone la piel de gallina, me siento capaz de dejarle el paso abierto para hacer lo que él quiera conmigo, y así lo hago, pero él se detiene y me voltea, sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura, acerca su rostro al mío, dejando entre nosotros una distancia de apenas cinco centímetros. Está tan cerca, que nuestras respiraciones se mezclan, tan cerca y tan tentador en frente de mí que me muero por cerrar esos cinco centímetros y juntar nuestros labios, pero no me muevo, espero, quiero ver que es lo que él hará esta vez.

Se acerca un poco más y siento sus labios, pero no sobre los míos, sino que en mi cabeza, un beso tierno acompañado de una suave caricia, sus dedos juegan con mi cabello y casi me siento como un niño pequeño bajo su cuidado, sino fuera porque el amor que él me demuestra en cada gesto no es nada parecido al amor que alguien le da a un niño, es el amor que uno le profesa a una única persona, la persona amada.

Nos separamos tras unos segundos que se hacen eternos, llegamos a un acuerdo silencioso de dejar lo que fuera que estaba empezando para después, al parecer, él quiere que le acompañe a jugar básquet en la cancha del parque, no puedo negarme, no cuando lo pide de esa forma, rogando hasta con la mirada; tampoco es como si quisiera negarme.

Salimos de casa, el cierra con llave, yo lo espero en el portón. Comenzamos a caminar a paso lento, me toma de la mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, me sonrojo y lo cuestiono con la mirada, pero la respuesta que obtengo me sorprende, jamás pensé que fuera tan abierto con nuestra relación, a él no le importa que los demás sepan de nosotros, es más, al parecer ya todos lo saben, porque la gente con la que nos cruzábamos, vecinos, amigos, o vendedores de tiendas en el camino, sólo nos saludaban y nos deseaban un buen día.

Se siente bien no tener que ocultar nada, no tener que fingir, no tener que reprimir los deseos de tomarle de la mano o de abrazarlo solo por estar en público, ahora el público en nuestro territorio también, ese público al que temía ya no es más que un cómplice silencioso que se adapta a nuestras acciones, y nosotros indiferentes de lo que ellos puedan decir, en nuestro propio mundo.

Llegamos a la cancha y soltamos el enlace de nuestras manos, dejamos los bolsos en una banca cercana y él saca el balón de dentro del suyo antes de acercarse a mí nuevamente.

Me pasa el balón, yo empezaré. Estoy a punto de posicionarme para comenzar cuando se acerca y me toma del mentón, un roce, uno sólo, que me deja con la sensación de que miles de mariposas revolotean dentro de mi estómago, no se separa, sus labios se mueven lentamente.

"_Te amo"_

Un cambio de ropa, un retoque en el maquillaje, un par de instrucciones, un acuerdo con la modelo, vestida acorde con sus ropas, un par de accesorios que combinan y una mesa y un florero persa con rosas rojas en la escena.

La chica acaricia una de las rosas de forma delicada, calculando cada movimiento, ignorando profesionalmente a la cámara que está en frente de ella. Acerca su rostro a los pétalos color carmín, finge sentir un delicioso aroma proveniente de aquellas flores perfectamente ordenadas con anterioridad, un aroma inexistente, dulce, que está ahí solo en ese momento, y sólo para ella.

De la oscuridad se acerca una figura vestida con pantalones negros y camisa blanca, todos los botones abiertos, mangas sobre los codos, dobladas de forma precisa para que no se caigan en ningún momento. La toma de la cintura, acerca sus labios al pálido cuello expuesto adrede pero discretamente, lo huele, se deleita falsamente, lo besa y cierra sus ojos, disfrutando de un calor que no es para él, un calor que no le llega, un calor que en vez de calentar, sólo vuelve su cuerpo más frío.

La cámara de video continúa grabando cada movimiento perfectamente calculado mientras la cámara fotográfica hace su trabajo. Flash.

"_Fotografía nº 3"_

Me siento cansado, las piernas me tiemblan, mi respiración está agitada, pero sonrío complacido por las sensaciones.

Él me tiende su mano y me ayuda a levantarme, en algún momento caí sentado en el suelo, así que acepto su ayuda y me pongo de pie. Inevitablemente suelto una risa suave, corta. Siento que desde hace años no juego de esta forma con él, pero es sólo mi imaginación, porque su rostro y su silencio me dicen que él entiende, sabe en lo que estoy pensando y me responde, aún en silencio, que estoy equivocado. Me alegra estarlo.

Nos refrescamos un poco antes de tomar nuestros bolsos y dirigirnos a alguna tienda de comida rápida para almorzar. Se me hace extraño el verlo tan callado, pero ha sido extraño desde que desperté, debe ser por el sueño que tuve, fue tan real que de sólo acordarme de ello comienzo a temblar. Él parece darse cuenta, porque siento como aprieta un poco mi mano, protegiéndome de lo que sea que me asuste de todo esto, porque es demasiado perfecto o porque aun creo en la leve posibilidad de que nada de esto sea verdad, pero eso es imposible, lo que siento ahora no puede ser una mentira, sus besos, su abrazos, los roces, las sonrisas, el calor, el amor; nada de esto puede fingirse, un sueño no puede entregar sensaciones tan intensas.

Me relajo, me convenzo a mí mismo de que lo de antes fue sólo una cruel pesadilla y él aligera un poco la fuerza con la que aprieta mi mano, se detiene, me detengo. Nuevamente sonríe y le veo mover los labios, un susurro que se va con el viento.

"_Te amo"_

El espejo, el reflejo, las luces, la maquilladora pintando una perfecta obra de arte en su rostro, cuello, brazo derecho y la mitad de su torso desnudo. Por otro lado, en la habitación contigua, otra maquilladora realiza el mismo trabajo sobre el rostro, cuello, pecho y hombros de la modelo, cuyo exageradamente escotado vestido rojo apenas y logra cubrir el prominente busto.

Un comercial para un vendedor de joyas exóticas, por ende, la vestimenta también debe serlo. Llamativo, erótico, ambos sobre una cama decorada al estilo árabe, miles de telas sobre sus cuerpos dispuestas de forma en que no cubrieran ni la más mínima línea pintada en sus cuerpos, el maquillaje hace que sus ojos resalten en la poca luz de la habitación, pero que ubicadas de forma estratégica hacen que las joyas que adornan sus pieles níveas produzcan un resplandor embellecedor. Perfecto.

La mano tatuada se desliza de forma sensual por las caderas casi al descubierto hasta que una voz le dice que se detenga, entonces ahí la deja, posada de forma efímera sobre la tersa piel de la modelo que ni se inmuta ante su toque. Una señal, una afirmación, un flash.

"_Fotografía nº 4"_

Hamburguesas, papas fritas, salsa de tomate y una bebida, fue lo que ambos ordenamos para comer en una tienda cercana a la cancha en donde habíamos jugado básquet anteriormente. Comimos lento y en silencio, podía sentir su mirada posarse traviesa sobre mi figura de vez en cuando y yo, sin alzar la mirada, me limitada a seguir comiendo tranquilamente, sonriendo para mis adentros su actitud.

Me he percatado de que él no puede estar más de un minuto sin mirarme aunque sea rápidamente, como si fuera para comprobar si aún sigo ahí presente, si no desaparecí de un momento a otro, me causa gracia, río de vez en cuando, le dirijo la mirada, mi vista sonríe al igual que mis labios y le doy a entender que no me iré a ningún lado, porque no quiero hacerlo, porque no es necesario; yo me siento de la misma forma que él.

Ahora sólo estamos caminando tomados de la mano, la tarde comienza a caer sobre nosotros mucho antes de lo previsto, el día pasó volando a mis sentidos, no pude más que sorprenderme al sentir una brisa helada colarse por debajo de mi camisa. Ninguno se había dado cuenta en qué momento se hizo tan tarde, o mejor dicho, ninguno se percató de que habíamos estado recorriendo la cuidad a pie durante todo el día.

La compañía del otro era suficiente para hacer que el tiempo fuera olvidado, ignorado olímpicamente por ambos. Nos reímos, un acuerdo silencioso y nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa, nuestra casa.

Aprovecho el trayecto de vuelta para mirar con vaga atención lo que se expone en algunas tiendas, nada tan llamativo, al menos no para mí. Suspiro. Él vuelve a reír. Lo miro confundido, sin entender a qué se debía aquella risa. El conecta nuestras vistas y mueve sus labios lentamente, como procurando que cada letra sea pronunciada a la perfección, que cada sonido llegue hasta mí y que yo logre entender lo que él está diciendo.

"_Te amo"_

Descanso. Un poco de agua. Cambios en la escenografía. Preparación de nuevos trajes. Un error de agenda. La nueva modelo está atrasada, lo que significa, él tendrá que regalar un par de horas de su tiempo libre para terminar con su trabajo.

Frustración.

Se acomoda sobre su asiento, exclusivo para su uso, reservado aun cuando no se encuentra en sesión. Un sorbo, suspiro. Dos sorbos, cansancio. Tres sorbos, una disculpa. Cuatro sorbos, un no me importa. Cinco sorbos, una puerta abierta. Seis sorbos, otra disculpa. Siete sorbos, órdenes apresuradas. Ocho sorbos, cámaras en posición. Nueve sorbos, la orden de inicio. Diez sorbos, se pone de pie.

Su semblante levemente afectado por el estrés desaparece de inmediato una vez que se pone en posición. Profesionalismo, es llamado. Cinismo, dicen otros. Él piensa, costumbre.

Se prenden luces, se apagan otras. Una cuenta regresiva, un ajuste de foco, un flash.

"_Fotografía nº 5"_

Él abre la puerta de la casa y me deja pasar antes de entrar él y cerrarla con llave. No enciendo las luces, él tampoco lo hace. Siento como sus brazos me rodean por detrás en un abrazo protector. Mi cuerpo tiembla, mi respiración se agita.

Me voltea sobre mí mismo sin soltar el agarre a mi cintura y se acerca a mi rostro peligrosamente, como un depredador hambriento a punto de comer a su presa, puedo ver en sus ojos muchas cosas, entre ellas una mezcla de amor y lujuria que me deja paralizado, me resigno ansiosamente a sus acciones, expectante por el siguiente movimiento que él pueda realizar. Sus labios sobre los míos, bocas abiertas, lenguas traviesas que buscan acceso a la cavidad del contrario, salivas mezcladas al igual que nuestras respiraciones, calor, un hormigueo en el estómago y un acuerdo mutuo nos hacen encaminarnos torpemente hacia las escaleras, subiendo cada peldaño de forma apresurada y a la vez lenta, un rastro de ropa va quedando tirado en el suelo.

Un obstáculo, la puerta a nuestro cuarto. Diez segundos y ya nos encontrábamos sobre la cama, yo de espaldas en ella y él encima de mí, desnudos, ambos, de la cintura hacia arriba. Sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos bajando poco a poco mis pantalones me hacen perder la cordura, ruego por un contacto directo, piel con piel, trato de decirlo, pero más que palabras, lo que sale de mi boca son sílabas incoherentes, gruñidos, gemidos y su nombre.

Fija su vista en mí, puedo sentirla, quema, es como si viera a través de todo, más allá de mi cuerpo, algo más profundo. Me siento completamente expuesto, el calor sube hasta mis mejillas y me ruborizo aún más de lo que hasta este momento estaba. Me obligo a abrir los ojos que en alguna parte de nuestro acto había cerrado y le veo sonreír, la lujuria está presente, pero el amor se abre paso. Una presión en el pecho, mariposas en el estómago, un nudo en la garganta y digo lo que él ha venido repitiendo durante todo el día, para luego entregarme por completo a ese hombre que ha robado mi corazón y lo tiene bajo llave.

"_Te amo"_

Blanco, cegador, molesto, tan brillante que nubla su vista hasta cinco o diez segundos después. Clic, flash; clic, flash. Él sólo posa una y otra, y otra vez. Sonríe, se muerde el labio, muestra su perfecta dentadura, se pone serio, abraza a la modelo por la cintura, la toma de la mano, le besa la mejilla, se deja besar, acaricia su largo cabello, ríe silenciosamente. Clic, flash. Blanco nuevamente, luego la ceguera temporal; vuelve a posar. Su mente vaga por lugares que los demás ignoran. Clic, flash. Una orden, suspiros de alivio, buen trabajo, lo hiciste de maravilla, siempre podemos contar contigo, nos vemos en la próxima sesión, buenas noches.

Sale del estudio y siente como si fuese a llover, saca su paraguas, lo abre, lo acomoda sobre su cabeza para resguardarse de la lluvia y emprende el camino a casa.

Diez pasos y empieza a llover, pero el paraguas no puede resguardarlo de las gotas saladas que caen de los opacos trozos de cielo amarillo, no le gustan las sesiones fotográficas, no desde ese día, porque con cada flash y la ceguera que le precede se ve envuelto en una realidad falsa, y su mente vaga a lo que podría haber sido, pero nunca fue y nunca será.

Así, la lluvia sigue cayendo, mojándolo sólo a él.

_**|º¨`Aoki´¨º|**_

Aquí se termina este capítulo.

Aclaro: Sigo sin saber si continuarlo, porque al principio tenía planeado que fuera un one-shot, o a lo mucho un segundo capitulo cortísimo en donde aclarara algunas cosas, pero si ustedes quieren, puedo seguir la historia y ver en que termina, me parece un reto interesante, ¿qué dicen?

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**K02A: Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por comentar, eres el(la) primera que comenta este intento de fic y también eres uno(a) de las razones por la que este segundo capitulo existe, espero y sea de tu agrado :3**

**FujoshiSecreta: Si, el capítulo fue bastante confuso, pero créelo o no, esa era mi idea, siento que de una forma u otra ayuda a que la trama y el efecto que yo quería lograr estuvieran en la historia. Además, fue por esto mismo que dejé como consejo que lo leyeran lentamente. Siento mucho si se te complicó la lectura más de lo debido :( Igualmente, gracias por haber comentado c:**

**Fujimy: Yo siempre me quejo de que hay mucho Angst y Drama en esta pareja, todo debe ser triste y bla bla, quejas por doquier; y ahora, heme aquí uniéndome a los individuos escritores que no hayan nada mejor que hacer que entristecerles las vidas a estos dos maravillosos personajes :( Irónico, ¿no? De todas formas, gracias por tu comentario y siento haberte confundido con mi forma de escribir, intenté hacer de este segundo capítulo algo menos complejo, pero igualmente no pude evitar introducir mi toque con rupturas de tiempo y alternancia de narradores, en fin, espero que te haya gustado :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **Lo admito, tardé demasiado, pero me encuentro en periodo de exámenes finales y la inspiración no llega entre tanto que estudiar. Me he estado dando un corto tiempo diario para escribir este tercer capítulo, el cual no me convence del todo, pero espero y sea de su agrado.

**Agradecimientos: **A todos aquellos (as) que han comentado esta historia, sus comentarios me animan para no abandonarla.

**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo va dedicado a _Fujimy_, porque vienes conmigo desde el inicio de esto y espero que te quedes hasta el final.

**Advertencias: **Angst, anacronías y alternancia de narradores.

_Enjoy~_

**_|º¨`Aoki´¨º|_**

Sobre la mesa del comedor se pueden ver una taza de café caliente recién servido y dos tostadas con mantequilla, el vapor que emana de aquel líquido y su esencia inundan la habitación mezclándose con el aroma del dueño de casa que todos ya conocen, aquel aroma codiciado que el mundo entero anhela sentir, desea oler, sueña poseer.

La mezcla le llena los pulmones y se apodera de sus sentidos, pero quiere estar ahí, beber de ese líquido amargo y visualizar frente a él a quien con ayuda del tiempo logró alejar de su persona; por más que duela, por más que sufra, cree que nada se compara a lo que el otro vivió. Trata de ponerse en su lugar y tiembla, trata de enmendar imaginariamente sus infinitos errores, pero es inútil, y saberse inútil hace que un par de gotas saladas caigan dentro de la taza de café que lleva a sus labios con parsimonia.

La luz de cuela por entre la cortinas que olvidó cerrar la noche anterior, molesto, emite un sonido que se asemeja a un gruñido y se cubre la cabeza con las sábanas en un intento por amortiguar los claros rayos luminosos que amenazan con romper su sueño. Él no quiere despertar, no quiere volver a la realidad, porque si vuelve a la realidad se dará cuenta de que está sólo, caerá en el hecho de que no hay nadie a su lado, cubierto por las mismas sábanas que cubren su cuerpo, se dará cuenta de que ese calor ajeno que su sueño le otorga es pura fantasía y que en el ahora, en ese momento en el que pierde la batalla y abre los ojos, la persona que recreaba su mente mientras él dormía no existe para él.

Suspira, gira en su lugar, vuelve a suspirar. Se cubre los ojos con el dorso de su brazo derecho, su otra mano viaja por el costado de la cama que su cuerpo no está ocupando, sólo para encontrarse con un vacío que, a pesar de que fuera completamente obvio, le rompía el corazón día tras día. Carraspea, suspira, quita la mano del colchón frío y la lleva hasta su abdomen; no tenía sentido seguir buscando algo que no estaba, el sueño ya estaba roto.

Espera unos minutos antes de darse ánimos para incorporarse y salir de la cama. Hace calor, la gente en esta época normalmente utiliza ropa ligera para dormir. Él se jacta de que siente su cuerpo congelarse en las noches y por eso viste más ropa de la debida, pantalones largos, calcetines y una camisa manga larga hecha de un material asemejado al polar. Está sudando, obviamente porque su cuerpo no acostumbra ser sometido a tales temperaturas, pero él tiembla, se abraza a sí mismo y niega con la cabeza; el frío se cola por entre la ropa y pasa a través de su piel hasta instalarse sin permiso en lo más profundo de su corazón, por más que lo intente, no puede quitarlo, está arraigado a ese lugar.

A su mente vuelven vagos recuerdos de su mundo mientras estaba dormido, todos sus sueños son parecidos, casi completamente iguales, en todos se encuentra en esa misma casa, en ese mismo cuarto, desnudo o con ropa, no importa, sólo se ve abrazado a esa persona, acariciando sus suaves cabellos, quitando algunos traviesos que se colaban sobre esos ojos como el sol, tan brillantes y hermosos que de solo recordarlos no puede evitar sonreír tristemente, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Continúa, sabe que ambos susurran palabras, pequeñas frases, pero no se escucha nada, los sonidos no son algo que pueda recrear; suspira. Ve a su mano viajar hasta un trozo de piel nívea y acariciar con gentileza, dulzura, amor; siente como el otro sonríe y la habitación se ilumina de tal forma que la luz del sol parece insignificante al lado de la que emana de ese ser a su lado. Su corazón da un brinco y abre los ojos.

En la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, su celular vibra descontrolado anunciando una llamada. Chasquea la lengua frustrado, viéndose nuevamente interrumpido y devuelto a la realidad tan odiada. Toma el aparato telefónico e inspecciona, no era una llamada, sino cinco mensajes que llegaron al mismo tiempo; curioso abre el primero, al leerlo arruga el entrecejo, pensando en que el contenido de los otros cuatro debe ser muy similar a ese; y así era.

"_**Dai-chan, no te olvides del partido de hoy, todos los chicos vendrán, será muy divertido, te lo aseguro. Por favor, no faltes."**_

"_**Oye, Ahomine. No se te vaya a ocurrir dártelas de vago y faltar hoy a nuestro partido, te daré una paliza. "**_

"_**Aomine-kun, los chicos y yo te estaremos esperando en la cancha de siempre a las dos de la tarde. No faltes, por favor, te aseguro que te hará bien salir un rato."**_

"_**Daiki, he decidido asistir al partido de hoy, así que atente a las consecuencias si decides faltar."**_

"_**Aomine, será mejor que no faltes, Akashi no está de muy buen humor. El horóscopo indica que tu signo está en segundo lugar en el ranking de suerte el día de hoy, aprovéchala."**_

Aún sin molestarse en revisar el número del que provenía cada mensaje, no se le hizo difícil inferir quien había mandado cada uno. Pero no importaba que tanto insistieran o si el mismo Akashi en persona iba a buscarlo, él no tenía ánimos para tocar un balón, le era imposible, no con la culpa carcomiéndolo internamente cada vez que recibía un pase, no con el dolor de estómago que le provocaba el lanzar al aro y encestar, y mucho menos con la punzada en el pecho que llegaba con la celebración tras haber ganado; ya nada le producía satisfacción, nada podía prender la llama dentro de él, su corazón estaba húmedo de tantas lágrimas que ha derramado hasta ahora y sépase sólo el comienzo de su largo castigo, porque no tenía más que hacer que afrontarlo, él se lo había buscado, tuvo miles de oportunidades, tantas opciones para poder borrar todo su pasado y empezar desde cero amando a esa persona como se merecía, pero siempre ignoraba, lo renegaba a su segunda opción, prefería ver como el otro, a pesar de tanto sufrimiento y desilusiones, seguía buscándolo, siguiéndolo, pidiendo en silencio una muestra de afecto por su parte; lo llenaba de orgullo saberse deseado tan fervientemente.

Dejó el celular sobre la pequeña superficie de madera y se cambió de ropa, sin molestarse en ordenar las prendas que acaba de sacarse o de siquiera estirar las mantas que cubrían la cama. Bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, su vista se mantenía baja, casi cerrando los ojos por completo, pero cuidando tener la visión suficiente como para no tropezar y caer.

Se preparó el mismo desayuno de siempre, era raro para él lo que estaba comiendo, antes solía desayunar una taza de chocolate caliente o de leche fría dependiendo de la estación del año, acompañado por algún dulce japonés; irónicamente y contrariando su personalidad siempre le han gustado ese tipo de cosas, el dulzor que se queda en su paladar tras el primer sorbo o la primera mordida le hacía sentirse a gusto, pero ahora no lo tolera.

Sopla un poco la superficie del caliente líquido y acerca el borde de la taza a sus labios, logrando sentir esa amargura a la que aún no puede acostumbrarse.

La primera vez que comenzó a molestarme su animosa y persistente personalidad fue después de aquel partido en el que me di cuenta de que nadie valía la pena, todos eran débiles y ninguno valía lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera hacer nada enserio, dando todo de mi. La forma en que ellos se quedaron parados, dejándome pasar sin absolutamente ninguna dificultad, fue lo más frustrante que había sentido hasta entonces; no querían seguir intentándolo, simplemente se rindieron en medio de la pelea, aceptaron su derrota incluso antes de que el partido terminara.

En ese momento me di cuenta, de que el único que podría vencerme algún día, soy yo. En otras palabras, jamás llegaría alguien que pudiera derrotarme, entonces, no había para que molestarse en seguir con la farsa de disfrutar de algo que no me provoca nada, ni siquiera una pisca de felicidad; ya no había pasión.

Entonces, él se acercó a mí con la misma estúpida sonrisa de siempre, diciendo que era increíble, que era el mejor, que había demostrado que ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna en mí contra; yo ya lo sabía.

Cómo lograr que esa punzada en mi pecho se fuera, cómo lograr disipar un poco la ira que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; gritar, culpar a alguien más, alejarme todo lo que pudiera de ese lugar, de esa cancha, de esas personas. La solución era una sola.

"_Cierra la maldita boca, eres molesto"_

Reproches, regaños, lo que uno podría esperarse ante semejante actitud, poco me importaba. La expresión que él puso cuando le dije esas palabras fue de asombro, es obvio que no se lo esperaba, hasta ese momento nunca me creí capaz de odiar con tanto furor.

"_No sabes cuánto detesto esa maldita sonrisa tuya"_

Siento como algo se rompe, lo ignoro, _eso_ que se rompió no me pertenece, no me causa dolor ni culpa el pensar en que yo fui el que lo causó. Al fijar mis ojos en los suyos puedo verlo, _eso _que se rompió le pertenecía a él, y a pesar de este hecho volvió a sonreír, disculpándose y riendo estúpidamente; quiero golpearlo.

"_Desaparece, idiota"_

El que desapareció fui yo, una semana para ser más exactos, pero ahora sé muy bien que algo en él se fue conmigo ese día, la sonrisa que él me dio cuando nos volvimos a ver no era la misma que antes, esa sonrisa jamás volvió.

Suspira. Abre sus ojos para dejar la taza de café sobre su plato y tomar una tostada, la lleva con cautela a sus labios, como temiendo lo que pudiera suceder al momento de saborear la mantequilla derretida, al momento de morder el crujiente pan; temía por el sorbo de café que vendría después de eso, pero así como siempre supo, unas tostadas con mantequilla junto a una taza de café caliente pueden ser una de las combinaciones que menos le agraden, sin embargo, no puede ni quiere suprimir los deseos de sentir esa característica amargura en su paladar nuevamente. Así lo hace, el líquido baja por su garganta mientras su mente vuelve a quedar en blanco, esperando, anhelando porque alguna imagen se apodere de ella.

Aquella vez fue por una estupidez. Luego de haberme saltado las clases y el entrenamiento como venía haciendo desde el último partido, vagué por los alrededores de mi casa para matar el tiempo, estar encerrado no era divertido, pero tampoco sentía deseos de retar a alguien a jugar un partido de basquetbol, por lo que no me quedaba de otra. A pesar de todo, moría de deseos porque apareciera alguien que pudiera hacerme frente, que convirtiera ese desgano en emoción, que lograra regresar a mi esa pasión que sentía en un comienzo.

Mi celular vibró y me hizo detenerme, por más que quise ignorarlo, era tan insistente y molesto que me vi obligado a sacarlo del bolsillo y ver cuál era la razón del constante vibrar. Mensajes. Y muchos he de decir. Sin exagerar, eran cerca de treinta, todos de una misma persona; me pregunté cómo alguien podía llegar a ser tan insistente, fastidioso e imbécil, y todo al mismo tiempo.

"_**Aominecchi, ¿cómo estás?"**_

"_**Perdona, es que hoy faltaste al entrenamiento y Akashicchi preguntó por ti."**_

"_**Deberías venir mañana, se que quieres jugar un partido."**_

"_**Aominecchi, Momoicchi dice que si no le contestas el celular tirará la puerta de tu casa y se encargará de traerte al gimnasio."**_

"_**Oye, oye… Hoy nos mandaron tarea de matemáticas y biología, ¿quieres que pase a dejarte mis apuntes?"**_

"_**La profesora dijo que si seguías faltando a clases podrías repetir el año"**_

"_**Aominecchi… Por favor, aunque sea un mensaje."**_

Chasqueé mi lengua al leer todas las estupideces que una sola persona podía escribir en tan poco tiempo, porque no puedo decir que sea entendible tener casi treinta mensajes en menos de cinco minutos, es como si hubiera escrito cada estupidez que se le vino a la mente. Decidí saltarme el resto de mensajes y leer el último, de todas formas, no importaba lo que él dijera, pensara, o sintiera, no tenía planeado responder a nada.

"_**Aominecchi… Te estaré esperando en la cancha que está en la plaza central a las ocho, no faltes, por favor. Si por alguna razón decides faltar, llámame, podemos cambiar el juego para otro día."**_

Y una mierda. Eliminé todos los mensajes y apagué mi celular antes de volver a guardarlo en mi bolsillo, ya se estaba haciendo tarde e iba siendo hora de volver a casa, no me apetecía seguir vagando sin hacer nada, comería algo, tomaría una ducha y vería televisión hasta quedarme dormido, no me importaba si ese idiota se enojaba o entristecía por mi culpa, no me importaba si se quedaba esperando hasta que anocheciera por completo, que pescara un resfriado, podía joderse todo lo que quisiera y a mi nada me valdría, él no era nadie para mi, ni un compañero, ni un amigo, nadie especial; era Kise Ryouta, el estúpido niño lindo, modelo, que llegó a la escuela e invadió el gimnasio sorprendiendo a todos con su juego, a todos menos a mí, jamás logró vencerme y jamás logrará hacerlo, en otras palabras, es otro inútil.

Llegué a mi casa y tiré tanto el bolso como la chaqueta sobre el sofá, tomé el control remoto y encendí la televisión sin molestarme en hacer lo mismo con las luces, subí el volumen, como creando una especie de barrera que me alejara de todo y de todos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía muy bien que ese chico se quedaría esperando por mí, sabía claramente lo mucho que le dolería el sentirse ignorado de esa forma, pero por sobretodo, sabía mejor que nadie, o por lo menos hasta ese momento, que él seguiría intentándolo.

Orgullo, saberme necesitado hasta tal punto; arrogancia, no aceptar lo mucho que me agrada la atención que se me da; indiferencia, alejarme todo lo posible sólo para sentirlo más cerca; avaricia, someterlo a mis acciones, deseos, caprichos, sin importarme lo que él quiera, piensa o sienta.

Ahora entiendo cuan errada estaba mi forma de pensar, imaginarlo como un ser sin corazón capaz de soportar cualquier cosa y mostrarse indolente, para así seguir persiguiéndome.

Al día siguiente omitió lo que sucedió como si nunca me hubiera mandado esos mensajes, afloraban sonrisas de cuento como venía sucediendo desde ese día, mas esta vez, sintiéndome temblar de pies a cabeza, me doy cuenta de que acabo de robarle otra cosa; sus ojos, antes tanto o más brillantes que el mismo sol, ahora se veían completamente apagados. Se fue conmigo ese resplandor que le caracterizaba.

Tose, carraspea, se golpea el pecho. Una migaja de pan se cuela por su garganta sin su permiso provocándole un susto momentáneo posterior a los breves segundos en los que su respiración se dificulta. Un movimiento, abrupto de por sí, derrama un par de gotas de café sobre la mesa; tres sorbos en menos de un segundo, el sabor se presenta con el triple de amargura y hace un gesto de repulsión para luego suspirar. Una mezcla entre el desagrado que conlleva ese gusto a cafeína y el alivio que siente tras recuperar el aire que se le había escapado. Cierra los ojos y se recuesta levemente sobre el respaldo de la silla, inclinándola un poco hasta despegar las patas delanteras de la misma, sus brazos cuelgan a los costados de su cuerpo; inhala, exhala, percibe su aliento, se siente algo mareado con ese aroma y por un momento, antes de vaciar su mente otra vez, piensa en que ya va siendo tiempo de que se acostumbre a él.

Se me hace conocida, esta sensación de desesperación extrema en donde me cuesta respirar y mi cuerpo no responde, sólo pienso en un _déjà vu,_ no por la ocasión o por el contexto, sino que por eso, por la sensación.

Decidí ir a buscarle a su escuela para jugar al basquet durante la tarde, es obvio lo mucho que desea esto y me jacto de que el solo hecho de verme aquí, parado en la puerta de entrada esperándolo, le hará volver a sonreír como hacía en un comienzo, le devolverá a sus ojos ese brillo tan característico que logran dar a mi corazón mil vuelcos en su lugar, saltando, golpeando las paredes para luego detenerse por completo.

Le veo salir solo, mirada baja, su entrecejo está arrugado, forzado en una mueca de disgusto y enojo, pero que de alguna forma logra fingirla tan naturalmente que es casi como si siempre la hubiera tenido arraigada a su rostro. Extraño, verle de esa forma jamás se me hubiera cruzado por la mente.

Alzo mi mano en señal de saludo para llamar su atención, él levanta la vista y de inmediato veo un cambio en sus facciones, no uno favorable; no hallo cómo preguntarle, ya que ni siquiera recuerdo que quería preguntar, en mi mente cabe solo el odio que él me declara en forma de puñaladas invisibles que atraviesan mi cuerpo dejándolo tieso. Entonces entiendo la respuesta al cuestionamiento que nunca hice, era algo tan simple y directo que ni siquiera sentí cuando pasó por mi lado y se alejó sin volver a mirarme.

"_Molesto, fastidioso; déjame en paz"_

Abre sus ojos exaltado, pierde el equilibrio durante unos segundos en donde casi se ve cara a cara con el piso de madera, se agarra del borde de la mesa firmemente y acomoda la silla de forma que el incidente recién evitado volviera a presentarse. Sudor, su cuerpo está agitado al igual que su respirar, sus pupilas contraídas por el miedo al que había sido expuesto durante su especie de trance, una pesadilla sin estar dormido, la realidad que esa persona había vivido a costa suya se le presentaba como un balde de agua fría helándole hasta los huesos. Estaba claro que esa especie de sueño no era nada más que una farsa, una vil mentira, bien sabía que esa cálida persona no habría sido nunca capaz de dañarle de una forma tan lacerante, de una forma tan cruel, de una forma idéntica a como él había hecho.

Se frota los ojos como tratando de disipar una somnolencia inexistente y toma la taza que anteriormente había dejado sobre el plato para tomar el último sorbo de aquel líquido que por poco ya estaba completamente frío. En el otro plato solo quedaban mínimos restos de lo que antes fueron unas deliciosas tostadas con mantequilla. Siente el líquido tocar su lengua y paladar y la amargura se intensifica debido a la pérdida de temperatura del mismo. Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo embarga cuando el fluido baja por su garganta, sus ojos se cierran en automático al percibir como un par de gotas saladas comenzaban a acumularse en el borde de ellos, inconscientemente, lo pronuncia de forma lenta, arrastrando consigo cada sílaba, cada letra, como algo sumamente preciado que le ha sido arrebatado por ese ser llamado _destino_, tan benévolo al entregar cosas, tan despiadado al quitarlas.

Fue tan doloroso, tan asfixiante, que no hallé otra solución que salir corriendo como el más grande de los cobardes; alejarme de esa persona fue lo único en lo que pude pensar, tras repasar todos y cada uno de los momentos en donde lo había intentado, donde tras quedar exhausto me dejé llevar al llanto y la desesperanza de un corazón lastimado, donde me reprendía en silencio bajo el agua de la regadera. La fila, tan larga en un principio que llegaba a ser exasperante, poco a poco se iba acortando; lo dudé, mil veces, traté de convencerme de que aún podía darle otra oportunidad, pero fue en vano todo intento de perdón.

Me iría lejos de él, lejos del dolor; me prometí olvidar, borrar todo vestigio de su existencia y curar, aunque tardara un siglo, todas esas heridas que tenía enraizadas al cuerpo, al alma, al todo. Sé que él no vendrá a buscarme, y es mejor así.

Un sobresalto nuevamente, una caída inminente y un golpe en la cabeza bastaron para devolverlo a tierra firme, en donde la realidad le abofeteó sin ser condescendiente. Se puso de pie y con un deje de pesar miró la taza vacía.

Entendía perfectamente. No sabe a qué punto había comenzado y ni la verdadera razón para verlo de esa forma, pero en algún momento de su nueva rutina los recuerdos que tiene de esa persona los ve como si fueran una representación del dolor provocado, situándolo a él como protagonista. Todo lo que vio en esos sueños de cristal no fue más que el sufrimiento de esa persona pintado en su persona; le hace cuestionarse, primero, luego recriminarse, finalmente llorar.

Toma su chaqueta, las llaves de su casa, una paraguas y su billetera, abre la puerta, está lloviendo; piensa, mejor para él, abre el paraguas y se entrega al sufrir del cielo que pareciera ser el único que lo entiende, porque es el único que lo conecta de alguna forma, aunque efímera, a la persona que dejo ir.

Sobre la mesa del comedor se pueden ver una taza de café caliente recién servido y dos tostadas con mantequilla, el vapor que emana de aquel líquido y su esencia inundan la habitación mezclándose con el aroma del dueño de casa que todos ya conocen, aquel aroma codiciado que el mundo entero anhela sentir, desea oler, sueña poseer.

Así es todos los días, aquel aroma tan propio, tan peculiar, tan inconfundible; aquel aroma que debió de haberse perdido con el pasar de los días, se mantiene intacto, renovado por el anhelo y la esperanza de que, ya sea temprano o tarde, llegará el momento en que las puertas de esa casa vuelvan a abrirse y la habitación se ilumine instantáneamente, en que su esencia llegue hasta lugar más recóndito del hogar que espera por él.

Porque desde su partida, él, conociéndolo a fondo sin haberlo deseado, se ha apoderado de una casa que no es suya hasta el punto de no reconocer el momento en que no conocía ese lugar; se siente cerca de la persona amada, ya que no tiene nada de él, salvo por el sabor amargo del café y de las tostadas con mantequilla.

_**|º¨`Aoki´¨º|**_

Como ya dije, siento que este capítulo no quedó del todo bien y me disculpo por eso. Por lo que, querido lector, si haz llegado hasta este punto y no desertaste en mitad del capítulo te lo agradezco enormemente.

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**kappa kolhv: No quiero hacer spoiler ni nada por el estilo, así que no adelantaré si el final es feliz o triste -en parte, porque aún no lo tengo claro-, sólo espero que sigas con paciencia las actualizaciones hasta que esto se termine. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Fujimy: Me alegra mucho el saber que el capítulo anterior te gusto tanto, la verdad, sentí lástima por Kise al escribirlo, porque mientras lo hacía, pensaba en que quizá hubiera sido mejor dejarlo así, como un final feliz; pero si lo hubiera hecho, la historia hubiera terminado en ese capítulo y no hubiera sido el reto que me propuse. Por mi parte considero que aún tengo un largo camino que recorrer como escritora, sin embargo, espero con este fic poder ir superándome :) Te agradezco mucho el comentario y estaré esperando tu opinión acerca de este nuevo capítulo.**

** valen. mesa1: Siento que todos, o la mayoría, quieren que esta historia termine con un final feliz, reitero, aún no tengo claro como será. Aunque considerando mis quejas en contra del angst característico en esta pareja, debería de ser un final feliz, pero nada es seguro; irónicamente, me tienta la idea de un desenlace trágico. De todas formas, espero que no dejes de leerme; saludos y gracias por seguir y añadir la historia a favoritos.**

**Yatziri: Comparto al ciento por ciento tu amor hacia el Aokise, son mi pareja favorita, tanto porque pienso que, por si solos, los personajes ya son maravillosos, y juntos se complementan perfectamente. Es una verdadera felicidad el saber que mi historia -comenzada como algo pasajero y sin importancia- te haya cautivado. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo; nos seguimos leyendo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Marihanitha: Bueno, no tengo nada que decir en cuanto a lo confuso de la historia, he de admitir que en muchas ocasiones, mientras la escribía, solía perderme en la narración y tenía que releer un trozo antes de retomar la escritura. Aún así, me gusta mucho este juego con el tiempo y los narradores, pienso que le dan un toque a la historia que me gustaría mantener hasta el final, recientemente mi profesora de lenguaje me mencionó este tipo de escritura -ya que en un principio solía escribir _ad ovo_ y sin mayores _anacronía_, mayormente uno o dos _flash back_- y me interesó tanto que ya ves el resultado. En fin, gracias por tu comentario y por seguir la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo :)**

**ArcoirisAlcachofa: Me parece que eres la única -hasta ahora- que desea un final triste para esta hermosa pareja, lo tengo en mente, así que el desenlace se ira viendo a medida que avance la historia; puedo pensar en hacerlo angst, pero un capítulo antes de terminar me decida por darle algo de felicidad y cambie rotundamente de idea -lo que puede ocurrir, estoy abierta a todo tipo de inspiración-. También, gracias por el cumplido, sé que mi redacción no es la mejor del mundo -está muy lejos de serlo-, pero me esfuerzo en que los bellos ojos de mis lectores no sangren al leer mis palabras -no me gusta cuando la historia no se entiende por problemas con la ortografía o la redacción-. Bueno, dejo los rodeos, estoy divagando mucho. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por añadir el fic a favoritos. Espero que me sigas leyendo.**

**Quisiera agradecer también a conejato, quien sigue esta historia, espero que te haya gustado este tercer capítulo.**

_Matta ne~ _


End file.
